Thank You, Dear
by Huang Lidya
Summary: Terima kasih" / "Huh?" / "Terima kasih untuk segalanya" KRISTAO FANFICTION /Oneshoot/


**Thank You, Dear**

Hollaa~  
Bertemu lagi dengan saya xD  
Orang absrud yang limited Haha :D  
Saya akan kembali membawakan semangkuk(?) Kembang kantil ehehe enggak ding sebuah Cerita aja Haha xD  
Tetap dengan Cast yang sama yaps KRISTAO (kibarkan BH mommy xD). Oke yuk cuss xD

Cast : KrisXTao

Disclaimer : mereka milik tuhan. Namun Cerita ini asli tjap jempol semut(?) Milik saya xD

Genre : Romance, berbau(?) MATURE xD

WARNING!  
Jika anda merasa ingin muntah karena Cerita absrud ini tolong segera menuju kepolisian(?) terdekat xD

Bahasa acak-adul (?) Tidak sesuai EYD

Rated M(?) XD

Enjoy and happy reading KTS :* :*

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan angin malam menerpa lembut tubuh seorang pemuda cantik berambut sehitam bulu gagak yang kini tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar sebuah rumah minimalis yang terletak dikota beijing, china. Ia memejamkan manik matanya yang indah kala angin malam tersebut membelai paras ayunya.

"Dear.." sebuah suara baritone seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi dari pemuda berparas ayu itu terdengar lembut ditelinga pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Mengapa kau berada diluar, hm?" sepasang tangan kekar milik si pirang mulai memeluk erat perut datar pemuda cantik tersebut dari belakang tubuh sexynya.

"Hanya menikmati angin malam, mungkin" suara selembut sutra itu mengalun indah bagai melodi pengantar tidur yang keluar dari celah bibir peach pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Oh ayolah sayangku, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" nasehat pria berambut pirang itu, ia lalu meletakkan dagunya dipundak sebelah kanan pemuda cantik tersebut

"Iya..iya aku mengerti suamiku yang tampan" ucap pemuda cantik itu dengan membalikkan badannya menghadap si pirang yang berstatus sebagai suaminya xD

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam sekarang ini sudah jam 9 malam, Wu Zi Tao" suaminya mencubit gemas hidung mancung istrinya si pemuda cantik tersebut

"Baiklah yifan gege, perintah terlaksana"

Chup

setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tao kemudian mengecup kilat bibir suaminya wuyifan, lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkan yifan yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku sang istri yang sangat ia cintai itu

"Awas saja ya aku akan menangkapmu nanti kucing nakal" ucap yifan sedikit berteriak

"Tangkap saja kalau gege memang bisa, Haha" suara lembut tao menyahuti yifan

"Awas kau ya kucing nakal"

.

.

.

Yifan dan tao mulai berlarian dikamar mereka.

"Jika aku mendapatkanmu, tidak ada ampun Wu Zitao" ucap yifan dengan senyum jenaka -_- (syerem pih syerem xD)

"a..a.. tidak akan semudah itu menangkapku tuan naga" tao menjulurkan lidahnya pada yifan dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuk lentiknya

"Baiklah, akanku dapatkan dirimu kucing manis" yifan menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu kembali menangkap tao

"Hahahaha.." tawa mereka menggema diruang kamar yang luas tersebut

Hampir 5 menit mereka bermain kejar-tangkap dan pada akhirnya

Hup

"Kau tertangkap cantik" ucap yifan dengan memeluk tao dari belakang, ia mengecup lembut leher jenjang istrinya

"Kkkk.. baiklah tuan aku kalah. Sekarang apa yang tuan tampan mau dariku?" Tao terkekeh manis lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggantungkan tangannya pada leher yifan tanpa melepaskan pelukan yifan pada tubuhnya

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap yifan dengan menatap dalam mata indah istrinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu gege~" Perlahan wajah mereka yang memang sudah dekat semakin menempel

Chups

Sebuah ciuman hangatpun terjadi. Hanya sedikit lumatan lembut yang yifan lakukan pada bibir tipis berwarna pink milik tao.

"Eunghhh.." tao mendesah pelan kala lidah yifan mulai menjilati bagian atas dalam mulut tao

"Gehh~ nnghh" desahan tao semakin menjadi ketika yifan mulai memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam piyama putih yang tao kenakan dan mengusap punggung tao lembut (bayangin baju tidur tao di instagram yang dia upload hahaha xD)

"Bolehkah?" Tanya yifan dengan suara yang semakin memberat menahan nafsu(?)

"Eung~" tao mengangguk pelan, pipi gembilnya merona hebat

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin gege lakukan" imbuh tao dengan suara manjanya. Yifan tersenyum tipis ia mengelus pipi tao dengan tangannya yang belum menyelinap(?) pada bagian tubuh tao yang lain.

"Persiapkan dirimu cantik" yifan menggedong tao ala bride style menuju kasur big sizenya dengan tao yang masih melingkarkan tangannya pada leher suaminya.

Lalu yifan menaiki(?) tubuh tao dengan menumpukan satu tangannya agar tak menindih tao yang berada dibawahnya, kemudian yifan perlahan membuka kancing piyama tao

CTAK

Kancing terakhir piyama milik tao telah terbuka, sukses memperlihatkan dadanya yang sedikit mengembung(?) dengan putingnya yang mengeras

"nngghh.. gegehh~" desah tao kembali saat yifan memelintir salah satu biji delimanya

"kau suka?" Tanya yifan seraya berulang-ulang mengecup permukaan bibir tao yang sedikit terbuka

"Janghh..aann.. menghh..godahh..kuuhh gege~" ucap tao dengan mendesah

"Kkkk.. baiklah nyonya Wu. Tapi kau harus melepaskan pakaianku juga 'kay" ucap yifan yang masih memelintir biji delima tao

Perlahan kedua tangan tao terangkat dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya yaps melepaskan kancing kemeja yang yifan pakai. Tanpa tao sadari yifan mulai membuka celana piyama yang tao kenakan

CTAK

kancing terakhir kemeja yifan telah terbuka seiring dengan tak terbalutnya lagi tubuh tao tanpa sehelai benang satupun.

"kau tetap indah sayang, sangat" ucap yifan suaranya semakin memberat mungkin ia telah tak tahan (?) melihat tubuh polos tao

"eumm.. sentulah sesukamu ge~" ucap tao dengan nada menggoda. Ia mengangkat satu lututnya dan menggesekkannya pada benda kebanggaan yifan

"Ouch.. sshh.. as your wish dear" ucap yifan yang mulai membuka celananya sedikit terburu-buru

"Akan ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok dear" ucap yifan yang memulai aksinya

* * *

.

.

"aah..aahh.. ge..gegehh..aah" peluh telah membanjiri tubuh polos dua insan sesama jenis yang tengah bergemul(?) panas diranjang. Terlihat disana tao si pemuda cantik yang berstatus istri yifan itu tengah duduk diatas perut yifan seraya menaik-turunkan pantat berisinya yang berisi junior (?) Yifan dengan dibantu oleh kedua tangan yifan yang berada di pinggang si cantik

"aahh..aahh.. shit.. kenapahh masihhh sangat sempithh..aah" ucap yifan mendesah dengan dirty talknya, ia memompa juniornya keluar masuk berlawanan arah dengan tao

"Anngghh..aah..aah.. geehh.. akuhh hampir.. sampaihh..aahh..aahh" tao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, kedua telapak tangannya yang berada didada yifan mulai mencengkram dada sang suami

"Se..bentar lagi dear, akuuhh juga hampirrhh sampai..ahh" ucap yifan yang semakin gencar menaik-turunkan tubuh tao yang berada diatasnya

"Nnyyaahh.. gegehh.. i wannahh cum" dirty talk tao

"Yes dear, c'mon. Keluarkan bersamahh samahh"

Croot.. Croot.. Croot

Cairan cinta mereka menyembur keluar bersama-sama. Cairan cinta milik tao keluar mengotori perut dan dada yifan sedangkan Cairan cinta yifan menyembur dalam lubang senggama milik tao.

Bruk

Tao terjatuh, terkulai lemas didada yifan. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya yifan lembut dengan mengelus rambut sehitam bulu gagak milik tao

Tao hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia menyamankan tidurnya didada yifan.

"Terima kasih" ucap yifan, suaranya sedikit teredam karena tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma rambut sehitam gagak milik tao

"Huh?" Sahut tao tanpa minat, ia benar-benar lelah setelah melakukan aktivitas panas diranjang bersama yifan

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya" ucap yifan dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tao yang telah tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terlibat dalam kelompok mafia ini, aku berjanji akan menjagamu hingga nafas terakhirku" ucap yifan tulus

Tao bergulir kesamping yifan. Ia menjadikan lengan yifan sebagai bantal. Lalu tao tersenyum seraya memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap yifan lalu mengelus pipi tirus milik yifan.

"sama-sama sayang dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau menyelamatkanku dari kelompok mafia lain. Jika saat itu kau tak datang menyelamatkanku aku mungkin aku telah berada disurga sekarang haha" ucap tao diiringi dengan tawa indahnya,

"Wo Ai Ni" ucap yifan dengan memeluk tubuh tao dari samping

"Wo Ye Ai Ni yifan-gege" balas tao dengan tersenyum tipis. Lalu kedua mata tao perlahan tertutup, ia lelah tentu saja.

Yifan tersenyum senang. Ia sangat bahagia karena meskipun ia adalah ketua kelompok sebuah organisasi gelap tapi tao tetap mau mencintai dirinya apa adanya.

-THE END-

Absrud absrud absrud aneh banget pasti ya? T.T sorry gak bisa bikin NC hiks maaf,  
Gue tau ini pasti ff paling aneh yang pernah kalian baca maaf gue T.T hiks~  
Dan untuk NCnya mohon mangap(?) Kalau gak ngefeel ini ff NC pertama gue juga *pundung*  
Sekian dari saya bye-bye (dirajam masal xD)


End file.
